


That Awkward Moment When...

by whitemagnolia1997



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, One Shot, adorableness, can they get ANY cuter, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemagnolia1997/pseuds/whitemagnolia1997
Summary: Recently, Doug and Evie's relationship has started to get a little more heated. However, whenever things start to get a little more intense, Doug always pulls away from Evie. Evie is worried that he doesn't want to be with her anymore, so she confronts Doug about it. This is my first EVER fan fiction, so be kind. Cross posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	That Awkward Moment When...

There was something magical about kissing someone you loved and who loved you back. It was exciting and sweet and exhilarating and wonderful, and Evie could never get enough of it. She thought that Doug felt the same about kissing her, until a few weeks ago when their make-out sessions got more heated and Doug would suddenly pull away in the middle (or what should have been the middle) of their make-out session. He would be kissing her and then all of a sudden would jolt away from her and run for the door while making some excuse about going to do something that he had completely forgotten about until that moment.

The first few times it happened; Evie let it slide. Sure, it was a little weird for Doug to forget to do something and have to leave her all of a sudden, but it wasn’t completely unheard of. After the fourth time it happened, however, Evie started to get worried. Was it something that she did that was making him uncomfortable? Was he getting sick of her? Did he not love her anymore? She hated that these thoughts had entered her head, but she couldn’t help it. What was she supposed to think when he suddenly cut all of their kisses short and would make some excuse and leave her? She had decided that the next time it happened; she was going to confront him about it. Which brought her to this moment. 

They were in her room of the starter castle, kissing on her bed, when he suddenly jerked away from her. He started to get off the bed and make his way out of the room when her voiced stopped him.

“Do you not love me anymore?” she asked.

He turned around to look at her. Shock and concern evident of his face.

“No, of course not! What makes you say that?” he replied quickly.

She looked at him and said, “Well, for the past couple of weeks, whenever we have been kissing and things get a little heated, you will suddenly jump away from me and run out the door with some lame excuse that you forgot to do something. I know you, Doug. There is no way you are this forgetful! Is it me? Did I do something? Do you not want to be with me anymore?”

“No, no! Of course I still want to be with you! It’s just … I just …” he started to speak.

“What?” she said. “Please tell me! I am sure I can help you if you just tell me!”

He groaned in frustration. “I want to tell you, but it is just so embarrassing to say!” he said.

“It’s okay, Doug. You know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you. I love you. I just want to know why you have been pulling away from me recently.” she responded.

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you. Just, promise me you won’t laugh?” he pleaded.

She gave him her most reassuring smile and said, “I promise.”

He took a deep breath and started to speak. “So, you know how certain … things happen when men get sexually aroused?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” she replied, somewhat confused as to why he would bring that up.

“Well … um…recently, when we have been kissing, those … things have been happening to me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I pull away. We’ve never really talked about doing that kind of stuff and I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something you are not ready for just because my body is reacting a certain way. I’m sorry. You must be so disgusted since you probably never feel that way about me.” he said. He sighed after he finished talking and refused to look at Evie because he felt so ashamed.

Evie, though Doug could not see it, was ecstatic. All of her worries had been completely unnecessary. It wasn’t that she was making him uncomfortable, it was that he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She could have shouted for joy in that moment, but then the last thing that Doug had said made her pause. He thought she would be disgusted that he became aroused when they were kissing. He thought she didn’t get aroused by him. She knew she had to put an end to that line of thinking if she ever wanted her relationship to develop even further.

Quickly, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Doug,” she said, trying to get his attention.

“Doug, look at me.” she said again when he didn’t respond.

He turned toward her and was astounded to find her smiling warmly at him.

“Doug,” she began again, “Thank you for telling me this. I love you so much for trying to make sure that I wasn’t uncomfortable. But, Doug, you don’t need to do that anymore. I am completely fine knowing that you get aroused by kissing me. I honestly think I would be more worried if you never got aroused around me.” she stated.  
He was shocked, to say the least. Not only was she not disgusted, or even mad, that he got aroused around her, she was totally okay with it.

“But why?” he asked her.

“Why would I be worried if you weren’t aroused around me?” she asked, trying to make him laugh. She earned a small chuckle from him.

“No,” he said. “I mean, why aren’t you disgusted? It’s not like you have ever had those types of feelings for me. Shouldn’t you feel grossed out that I am aroused by you when you are not aroused by me?”

“That, Doug, is where you are wrong.” she stated matter-of-factly.

“WHAT?” Doug said.

She giggled at his reaction.

“Doug, I get aroused by you all the time! When you run your fingers up and down my spine, I get aroused. When you French kiss me, I get aroused. When you look at me like I am the only thing in the world you will ever want or need, I. Get. Aroused. I guess I am just better at hiding it than I thought.” she proclaims.

She looked at Doug, who seemed to be at a loss for words. He kept opening his mouth, as if he was about to say something and allow it to hang open for a couple of seconds before closing it again. She couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from her at the sight of her boyfriend, who was completely speechless. When she finally stopped giggling, she looked at him in the most sultry way she knew how and scooted back on the bed a little.

While giving him a small come-hither motion with her index finger she said, “Why don’t you come over here and let me prove it to you.”

That was all the prompting Doug seemed to need before he launched himself into the awaiting arms of his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any comments or suggests, just try to be nice since this is my first time writing and posting something. Also, if you want to see a one-shot that is a direct sequel to this, let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
